Lo no visto en Dissidia
by dehn
Summary: Serie de One-shots, el título creo que dice todo XD, es posible que alla de todo categoría T por cualquier cosa que suba
1. El león y sus cachorros

_**EL LEÓN Y SUS CACHORROS**_

Si algo verdaderamente hacía a Squall sentirse relajado era la noche, poder dormir sin preocupaciones y reponer sus fuerzas luego de haber obtenido su cristal. Estaba en su cuarto, se quito su chaqueta tirándola a un lado y empezó a acostarse sobre la cama. Recordó lo que significó su cristal

"_amistad?" –_pensó, a pesar de todo siempre al ver su cristal recuerda a sus 2 nuevos "amigos" si se podría decir, Zidane y Bartz. El sueño le estaba ganando, empezó a hacer frío provocando que abriera las sábanas y se abrigue con ellas. Oh si, el mejor momento para él, con silencio, paz y calidez, sus músculos se relajaron finalmente colocó su mano izquierda en su rostro acariciándolo para mayor relajación y su otra mano la colocó en su abdomen

"_Paz y tranquilidad… ¡¿un minuto?_" –algo no andaba bien, si bien el acostarse con todo el silencio toda la relajación era algo increíble, nada justifica el porqué de una especie de cuerda peluda se movía sobando su mano derecha… -"¿_Qué demon…_"

Miró a su izquierda una especie de bulto rubio apareció frente al castaño

-¿Zidane? –dijo con algo de enojo y asombro

-Shhh, hey Squall, por favor baja un poco el volumen que intento dormir –dijo el rubio

-Oh, disculpa…

-Gracias

…

-Hey Zidane, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN? –dijo con euforia en su oído

-AAAAYYY, lo que pasa es que tuve una pesadilla y bueno no podía dormir… así que vine aquí, después de todo somos amigos, no? –dijo colocando ojos de cachorro abandonado

-¿Y por qué no mejor te vas donde Bartz?

-¬¬… Squall… Mira atrás tuyo

Y dicho eso, el castaño prosiguió a voltear al ver a otro castaño con su chaqueta de cuero

-¡BARTZ! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –dijo sorprendido y molesto

-Oh hola Squall, mi habitación tiene ventana no puedo cerrarla, porque solo es el marco y el agujero, tengo frío y como recordé que tienes esta chaqueta tan abrigada decidí pasar la noche aquí

-¿¡Pero ustedes que se creen!, largo de aquí, ¡AHORA!

-Oh, vamos Squall, Zidane me dijo que me considerabas un amigo, así que sé un buen amigo y comparte la cama –dijo el trotamundos acercándose más a Squall

-Sólo será por esta noche, por favor –dijo Zidane rogando y acercándose más a Squall, dejándolo completamente acorralado

-… *suspiro* solo por esta noche, pero en la mañana se largan de…

-Sí, sí, nos largamos de aquí –dijo Zidane completando la frase –Buenas noche Squall, Buenas noches Bartz

-Buenas noches Squall, buenas noches Zidane –dijo Bartz

Y volvió el silencio

"_Así que esto hacen los amigos, ¿eh?... no me gusta mucho"_ sus pensamientos de odio e ira por sus 2 invasores se detuvieron cuando los dos empezaron a abrazarlo, transmitiéndole su calor.

Nadie antes había abrazado y dado algo de cariño desde que llegó a este mundo, para se sentía algo… "raro", pero a la vez muy reconfortante

Y con todo el calor y el saber que nunca se sentiría sólo, finalmente le ganó el sueño…

Amaneció, los ojos de Squall todavía no se abrían pero su mente ya despertó, se sentía más relajado, hubiera querido ahora sacar a Zidane y a Bartz de su cuarto, pero su cuerpo quería sentir todavía el calor y la suavidad de la cama junto a sus amigos y decidió acurrucarse a su lado.

Se escuchó una voz y risas no muy lejos

-AAWW, miren todos al gran león con sus cachorritos, ¿No es acaso tierno? –decía una voz algo tonta tratando de hacer reir

Squall despertó sorprendido y abrió los ojos. Todos lo estaban viendo y contenían la risa y otros ya riéndose mientras Tidus hablaba:

-¿Quién iba a decir que Squall, el gran león, tenía un corazón de pollo? –decía con sarcasmo

El rostro de Squall se puso rojo y frunció el seño alejando a los jóvenes de su cama

-AAA –decía Zidane aturdido -¿Qué ocurre Squall?

-¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS DE AQUÍ! –tomo su sable pistola y apunto al grupo amenazando que estaría dispuesto a disparar, cual hizo que todos salieran despavoridos del lugar junto con Zidane quien arrastraba a Bartz sin saber que pasaba

Sólo quedo Squall en la habitación, avergonzado de que todos lo vieran en ese escenario con los chicos, estaba claro que de esta no se saldría con su orgullo intacto

Pasó unas horas y Squall caminaba por los pasillos frunciendo el seño y preparando su arma al primero que se riera. Vio al guerrero de la luz, quien contenía la risa junto con Firion hasta que se rompió el incómodo silencio

-Hola Squall –decía Bartz todavía con su chaleco de cuero

-Bartz, devuélveme mi chaleco… AHORA –decía con tono molesto manteniendo el seño fruncido sin perder la mirada en los dos objetivos

-Ok, pero necesito que me ayudes a agarrar las fotos de Tidus que puso por todos lados… Y a Tidus

-… ¿Qué fotos? –dijo sorprendido al oír eso, dirigiendo su mira a Bartz, pero oyendo un contenido de risas de parte de Firion y el guerrero de la luz

El trotamundos señalo a una pared viendo avergonzado, una foto de Squall acurrucado sobre la cabeza de Zidane mientras Bartz se acurrucó en el hombro del castaño. Se aproxima una tormenta…

-… Considera a Tidus muerto… -decía -indignado ¿Además para que están los amigos, no? –decía Squall con ira acumulada

_**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTÁ MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT DE LOS PERSONAJES DE DISSIDIA, DECIDÍ HACER UNO DE SQUALL, PERO EL QUE SIGUE PIENSO QUE SERÁ DE UN PUNTO NEUTRO EN ESE MUNDO…**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEW PORFAVOR**_

_**NOS VEMOS**_

_**DEHN**_


	2. Borrachera

_**BUENO, AQUÍ ESTAMOS CON EL SEGUNDO ONE-SHOT DE DISSIDIA FINAL FANTASY**_

_**QUISIERA ENVIAR UN AGRADECIMIENTO A:**_

_**Alexander - Godslayer**__** : BUENO GRACIAS ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LO ALLAS ENCONTRADO GRACIOSO :D**_

_**Yuuukii-chan**__** BUENO QUE PARA ELLOS LA AMISTAD ES ALGO DIFICIL (HABLANDO PRINCIPALMENTE DE SQUALL) PERO CON RESPECTO A LO DE WOL ES QUE SIEMPRE LO HAN VISTO COMO EL GUERRERO RECTO Y JUSTO, ASÍ QUE LE PUSE ALGO DE PERSONALIDAD XD**_

_**Que fueron los primero en darme un review **___

"_**BORRACHERA"**_

No todo en el mundo de Dissidia es batalla del bien contra el mal, búsqueda de cristales, etc. Los guerreros optaron que cada domingo era el descanso, y sábado combatían a medio día, más de ser héroes y villanos parecían trabajadores, solo les faltaba hacer un sindicato ¬¬. En fin, algo que solo los mayores saben es que llegaron a un acuerdo de crear un punto neutro, un lugar que no importa la hora o el día, el estar en ese punto significaba que no habría combates por ser enemigos. Ese lugar o más bien "santuario" para ellos era sólo un bar… si, sólo una bar.

Parecía absurdo pero resultaba ser el único lugar donde Jecht podía hablar con Garland sin tener que agarrarse a golpes (a menos que sea por borrachera) o Kuja poder admirar al ángel de una sola ala sin que este le clave su espada o incluso el lugar donde Squall podía de vez en cuando charlar con Cloud.

Bueno, luego de esa aclaración (XD), vamos a la historia:

Sábado, 21:19 hora

Luego de una serie de torturas de soportar a Zidane y a Bartz finalmente a ellos les dieron las ganas de ir a otro lado dejando a Leonheart libre de poder ir al bar y saciar su garganta.

Mientras el trotamundos se dirigía a su cuarto en la gran casa en la cual vivían todos los héroes, a Zidane le llamo la atención que Squall se dirigía a otro lado y decidió seguirlo como todo un ninja. El camino resulto ser largo pero finalmente vio un gran local en el cual entró el castaño, Zidane decidió esperar pero se aburrió y hecho una mirada por una ventana. Reconoció a Cloud, Firion y a ¿Kuja?, se alteró, ¿qué hacia su hermano en el mismo lugar que ellos y no se atacaban?.

Desde el punto de vista del joven ladrón, Squall se sentó junto al rubio cabello de chócobo, y entendió

"_es una especie de taberna… pero que rayos hace mi hermano ahí… ¡Oh no! Es ¡Sephiroth!" –_El joven estaba dispuesto a entrar y ´proteger a Cloud, pero ese ni se inmutó al verlo, es más lo saludo… no con una sonrisa pero si con la mano extendida…

"_que raro…_"

Vio que la gente estaba tomando tragos al azar mientras algunos se reían

"_viéndolo a ellos me pregunto a que sabrá"_ –el joven decidió entrar. Lo lógico sería que Kuja al verlo empezaría un ataque, por lo tanto se puso alerta por si las dudas. Entró, nadie se inmutó produciendo un relajamiento de parte del rubio y se dirigió a la barra, la señorita que la atendió era Tifa (quien lo diría) y solicito lo que estaba bebiendo Cloud, pero la joven le dijo cortante:

-Carnet…

-Disculpa –dijo confuso

-si quieres un trago necesitas mostrarme tu carnet para confirmar tu edad –dijo señalando un cartel que decía "Solo hay expendio de bebida alcohólicas a mayores de 18 años"

-Oww –eso fue vergonzoso, sin embargo no se rindió –Oh, vamos solo un sorbo por favor –dijo con pena colocando unos ojitos de cachorrito

-… No –la joven se retiró a limpiar unos vasos

Al irse Zidane no se desanimo y se movió un asiento a la derecha quedando al lado de Cloud

-Hey Cloud estaba pensando si tú podrías darme un poco de…

-No Zidane, ya escuchaste a Tifa –dijo cortante mientras la joven volvió pero no se percataron

-Oh vamos Cloud sólo un poquito para saber a qué sabe –suplicó

-Zidane créeme que cuando que no te va a gustar es porque no te va a gustar

- … ¡Hey espera un minuto!, ¿cómo tú puedes beber? –dijo de forma acusadora

-Zidane… yo ya soy mayor además no necesito un carnet porque Tifa ya me conoce desde que éramos niños

Zidane voltio para ver a Tifa y ella asintió. Él se lo creería, pero sin embargo, necesitaba uno y como buen ladrón sabía que tomándolo velozmente solo recibiría una patada de parte de Cloud, así que hizo lo que rara vez hace… pensar hasta que se le encendió su bombilla.

-Así que… ¿Se conocen de pequeños no? –ellos asintieron –ya veo, Hey Cloud, ¿entonces ella sabe que cuando duerme dices su nombre?

Cloud se sonrojó mientras que Tifa hizo lo mismo

-Yo no hablo mientras duermo –dijo todavía con el rubor

-si lo haces dices… a no espera no dices Tifa, dices no se muy algo con A… Aire, Acre, Aerith –dijo esperando una reacción que sería inevitable.

-¿QUÉ?, yo no digo nada de eso –dijo, ahora si que estaba rojo como un tomate y vio que Tifa se molesto –no Tifa no es lo que tú crees

-Toma tu trago Strife –dijo cortante

-no Tifa, escúchame por fa… -no se pudo completar la frase porque una bofetada le llego al espadachín y Tifa se fue con unas lágrimas. Cloud la siguió dejando su trago con Zidane

-Jeje tal como lo planee

Zidane se llevo el gran tazón, típico de una taberna, hasta que llego cerca de su caza y se encontro con su amigo el gran viajero, o vago, de Bartz

-Hey Zidane, ¿Dónde estabas?, Me tenías preocupado

-Fui a una especie de taberna la cual Squall iba y me robe esto –dijo mostrando el gran tazón

-Y… ¿Qué es eso? –dijo Bartz que nunca antes había visto ese tipo de trago, él juraría que la cerveza tenía un color mas como amarillo

-No tengo la menor idea, pero Cloud lo tenía y lo bebía sin ningún problema, por lo que deduzco que no es venenoso –dijo con mucha confianza como todo un sabio

-mmm Quizás sea un elixir raro para ser más fuerte, digo, si Cloud lo toma debe ser su elixir para poder levantar esa espada tan pesada con una mano, que debo levantarla con las 2

-Quizás…!... entonces si bebemos esto seremos tan fuerte como Cloud, ¿no? –digo con algo de brillo en sus ojos

-Buena idea

-_"así podré impresionar a Terra con mi fuerza y arrancarla de los brazo de Tidus_" –pensó maquiavélicamente Zidane –entonces a beber…

**MALA IDEA…**

Mientras Cloud soluciono su problema con Tifa, a cambio de unos cuantos golpes, que no eran solo cariños, sino eran golpes que le dejaran moretones en la mañana, se percato que su tazón no estaba y la respuesta le fue como un relámpago

-ZIDANE…

En los pasillos del hogar de los héroes, Terra caminaba junto a Tidus y Luneth que identificaron a unos mareados y alegres Zidane y Bartz con un tazón totalmente vació, no tenía ni siquiera una gota.

-Eh, Zidane, Bartz, están bien? –dijo Luneth con un poco de susto al ver la forma de cómo caminaban los 2 amigos

-Oh _mida Vartz, pero si es el cebollín –_dijo Zidane contemplando a su amigo el cual estaba contemplando a Luneth. De repente ambos empezaron a abrazar y acariciar a Luneth –_pero si es tan lino, o no Vartz?_

_-*Hip*, es toa una telnula –_dijo, más bien balbuceando mientras acorralaban a Luneth con sus brazo y sus cuerpos

-OIGAN! Suéltenme –decía Luneth algo asustado

Terra por otro lado estaba más asustada creyendo que estaban bajo algún hechizo, mientras que Tidus decidió ayudar a liberar a Luneth, al separar a los 2 del caballero cebolla, Tidus identificó lo que les pasaba al oler su aliento

"borrachera, están igual que mi viejo…mmm, podría sacarle provecho a esto, jeje" –su mente si que era algo perversa cuando tenía una oportunidad así. Pero al distraerse de sus malvado planes, no se fijo que Zidane se intento abalanzar dándole un beso en toda la boca a Luneth el cual quedó pasmado y Terra más asustada como que se fuera a desmayar. Tidus contuvo la risa lo más que pudo hasta que…

-_OE Zilan no he justo, yo también kero –_y dicho eso Bartz intentó ir pero fue detenido por Tidus que lo detuvo

Lo encerró en su cuarto que justo estaba cerca, luego tomo a Zidane por la cola y encerró igual hay dentro, usando su cuerpo para obstruir su salida. Luneth pegó un grito y salió corriendo horrorizado, quedando sólo Terra y Tidus el cual se le ocurrió abrir la puerta y cerrar la puerta con llave (la cual estaba adentro, el pestillo del seguro de la puerta) sabiendo que a ellos nunca se les ocurriría quitarla, he increíblemente funciono ellos intentaban abrir pero nunca se les ocurrió quitar el seguro, Tidus se dirigió a Terra con la mirada:

-Oye Terra

-¿Q-Qué ocurre Tidus?

-¿recuerdas que Luneth dijo que te protegería no importe lo que pase?

-Eh, sí

-Bueno creo que es hora que tú lo protejas de estos 2 jeje –dijo con un tono gracioso y nada serio

-¿qué les pasa a ellos? –dijo la joven con curiosidad

-debieron haber tomado algún trago, creo que vodka o algo de ron, por su aliento pienso que ron

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-JA, como si mi viejo no tomaba en mi presencia cuando era un niño, siempre actuaba así, pierde el equilibrio, balbuceaba y hacía siempre el ridículo

-¿Qué haremos entonces?

-Lo mejor ahora será dejarlos aquí hasta que recuperen el juicio y logren ellos abrir la puerta, por mientras ve a descansar que yo me quedaré aquí vigilando que no escapen

-Oh, está bien

Dicho eso Terra se alejo del lugar dejando a Tidus sólo el cual pensó: "_están muy callados esos dos… mi viejo siempre empezaba a insultar diciendo que lo dejen salir… a menos que…"._Tidus abrió lentamente la puerta para ver como Zidane y Bartz se besuqueaban uno al otro, Tidus intentó mantener la risa por ver a esos dos y de inmediato cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido y comenzó el ataque de carcajadas

Luego de un rato Cloud volvió a casa y vio a Tidus todavía riéndose y comenzó:

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo monótonamente

-Oh, nada clo…ud –dijo el joven al ver todo el rostro de Cloud golpeado –¿Qué te paso, te peleaste con Sephirot o con algún animal?

-Ni cerca –dijo indignado -¿Por qué te reías?

-¿De verdad quieres saber? –dijo con una mirada pícara

-Habla…

Luego de una buena explicación Cloud tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerlo, y así fue al ver Cloud intentó mantener la compostura, pero Tidus se lo impedía con sus risas

-Ese bastardo de Zidane me viene a robar mi tazón e hizo que tuviera estos golpes –dijo Cloud furioso y a la vez conforme al ver lo que pasaba –dime por favor que tienes fotos de esto

-¿Fotos?... jeje… tengo grabaciones de esto XD

-Cuando se despierten se arrepentirán de lo paso

-sabes, si tenemos algo de paciencia podemos hacer esto peor –dijo Tidus con una mirada malvada a Cloud

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –dijo Cloud ansioso por saber lo que pensaba el deportista

-solo necesitamos…

Finalmente amaneció y la ventana de Bartz dejó pasar unos rayos de sol a su rostro el cual estaba, junto con todo su cuerpo, arropado en sábanas, despertó y sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y migraña se levantó y se percató de algo

"… _que demonios… Oh POR SHIVA ESTOY DESNUDO"._ De inmediato se tapo sus partes nobles con una almohada de chócobo que él tenía y volteo a ver a su amigo Zidane en las mismas condiciones

-¡ZIDANE!, ¡ZIDANE!, despierta hombre

Zidane estaba más que molesto, tenía una jaqueca increíble y sentía una brisa en sus hombros

-¿Qué ocurre… Bartz? –de repente se percato al ver a Bartz completamente desnudo y tapado solo con una almohada, luego se vio a si mismo y vio que estaba en las mismas condiciones

-QUE DEMONIOS PASÓ –fue lo que alcanzo a decir

De inmediato, Bartz empezó a buscar en su armario para sacar algo de ropa… nada

-¿Dónde está nuestra ropa? –dijo atónito

-¿Y cómo quieres que yo sepa? –dijo Zidane furioso y con la cara roja

De la nada escucharon una voz

-¡Listo Firion enciende la lavadora!

Ambos se le helaron la sangre, abrieron la puerta empezaron a correr despavoridos hasta que vieron todos detrás de ellos en el pasillo mirando sorprendidos y cuando me refiero a todos me refiero a TODOS LOS GUERREROS, incluso los enemigos. Cloud y Tidus eran los únicos que estaban conteniendo la risa hasta que Jecht rompe el hielo:

-jejeje… parece que los mocosos salieron del closet –esta frase desencadeno la risa de parte Kefka y Exdeath junto con Firion, Cecil, Tidus, Cloud incluso algo de risa de parte de Terra, Kuja se sentía algo indignada al ver a su hermano así desnudo cubriéndose con la otra almohada de chócobo

Los chicos salieron despavoridos y se fueron a la habitación de Zidane en el cual tenía ropa afortunadamente y de la nada entra Cloud

-Supongo que fuiste tú el que tomo mi Ron, ¿no?

-… dime por favor que ya todos se olvidaron de eso –dijo Zidane indignado con la cabeza abaja y roja

-lo olvidarían si no fuera por el video en el cual se estaban besando…

"será una laaaaaaarga semana, que semana un largo año…" –fue lo que pensó el rubio…

_**NO SE SI ESTE ES EL TEXTO MÁS LARGO QUE ALLA PERO PIENSO QUE VOY HA HACER OTRO ALGO MÁS CORTO PERO MÁS SIMPLE, NO CON TANTO RODEO… BUENO PIENSO QUE EL SIGUIENTE PERSONAJE SERA… TERRA? NO SE VERE QUE HAGO**_

_**CONSULTAS, CRÍTICAS Y OPINIONES SERÁN LEIDAS SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA, NOS VEMOS**_

_**DEHN**_


	3. Saber cocinar

_**SABER COCINAR**_

Vencer a enemigo a veces más grande que ellos con una arma incluso más grande que sus enemigos mismos, no significa nada en comparación a la cruel tarea de cocinar para el equipo. Digo, en serio, que digamos tenían a un ladrón, un deportista, un viajero trotamundos, y EX –soldado, un niño, una maga, un idealista amante de rosas pero ningún cocinero… para ellos veían su muerte aproximarse cuando Zidane preparo unas tortillas que se suponen que harían explotar tus papilas… pero voló la cocina, bueno por al menos voló algo.

Según la rutina de los héroes era designar al azar quien cocinaría. Sin embargo, parecía un complot, Bartz y Zidane no eran que digamos expertos en matemáticas, pero que nunca les hayan tocado a Terra, Tidus y a Squall definitivamente era algo sospechoso, de Luneth era algo de esperar ya que todavía era un niño, pero que tampoco nunca le toque al guerrero de la luz era algo más raro aún. Artos de todo el asunto llegaron a un acuerdo que en vez de decidir por un papel en una urna para ver quien cocinaba, está vez harían algo un poco más sencillo, hoy le tocaba a Terra y punto.

Terra simplemente odiaba ser considerada una mujer que solo cocine y limpie una casa, aunque no preferiría luchar, pelearía contra Caos en vez de cocinar… nunca supo como cocinar… además que con todos esperando ansiosos su almuerzo deben estar algo impaciente

_En fin, Sábado 11:39 am_

-Aún había tiempo para hacer algo… ¿PERO QUÉ? –Decía la joven con dudas –tal vez si le pregunto a alguien quizás me den unos consejos… veamos:

Guerrero de la luz… no sabemos si sabe cocinar

Firion… solo sabe cortar cosas pero no cocinar

Luneth… muy joven

Cecil… quizás él sepa como cocinar

Terra salió buscando a Cecil por toda la casa pero solo encontró a Luneth y a Tidus el cual le informo que se fue hace un rato con Firion a quien sabe que.

"_bueno, entonces sigamos:_

_Bartz… no_

_Cloud… Eso, Cloud debe saber"_

Motivada finalmente se dirigió a su habitación para poder preguntarle, pero debido a una mala suerte de Terra, Cloud no estaba exactamente en su cuarto

"_supongo que se fue…" –_lo que la joven no sabía era que Cloud estaba en el techo viendo como se mueven las nubes junto con Squall

Devolviéndose a la cocina ve el reloj "_12:19", _tenía una hora como mínimo y 2 como máximo. Se deprimió lo cual llamo la atención de Tidus y se acercó a ella

-¿Ocurre algo? –dijo el rubio

-… Nada –dijo deprimida

-¿Nada, eh?

-…Bueno… tengo un problema –dijo Terra sin atreverse a darle la cara

-¿Cocina? –dijo Tidus adivinando el problema

-Sí…

-sabes, yo conozco algo que podrías hacer para poder darles de comer a los chicos

Terra, sorprendida, se dirigió a Tidus el cual le sonreía

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

_SÁBADO, __13:19 hora de almorzar_

-Tidus, ¿Estás seguro de esto? –decía Terra con inseguridad en su voz

-tranquila, Terra, ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Llegaron… todos se pusieron en alrededor de la gran mesa esperando el gran almuerzo para poder saciar su apetito. Terra entró a la sala sosteniendo una gran caja de forma cuadrada colocándola en la mesa

-… ¿Pizza? –dijo Zidane sorprendido

-e-eh… si –dijo sudando Terra -¡LO LAMENTO! –se disculpo inclinando todo el tórax hacia abajo –NO SABÍA QUE HACER Y DECIDI COMPRAR UNA PIZZA!, LO LAMENTO MUCHO!

*_silencio*_

El guerrero de la luz se levantó de su silla y se puso frente a Terra… y dijo:

-… BRILLANTE!

-?

-¿Cómo ha nadie se le ocurrió en vez de cocinar, simplemente comprar?, OH TERRA ERES BRILLANTE! –dijo WoL alegre y comenzando a aplaudir causando el efecto para que todos los demás lo siguieran

-¡VIVA TERRA! –decían unos

-ERES EL HOMBRE… DIGO MUJER XD

Luego de todas las felicitaciones a Terra y de alimentarse de manera salvaje. La joven se dirigió hacia Tidus el cual estaba viendo un partido de Blitzball (no pregunten como tienen cable ¬¬)

-Oye Tidus –dijo la joven

-¿Qué ocurre Terra?

-¿Cómo sabias que le iba a gustar la idea de la pizza?

-jeje… Terra, ¿Nunca te has preguntado como comen mi viejo y los demás?

-… Ooooooh

_**BUENO… HAY ESTÁ NO ES EL MEJOR TRABAJO PERO ESTABA ABURRIDO… EN CUALQUIER CASO QUIERO PEDIR DISCULPAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR YA QUE ACCIDENTALMENTE PUSE QUE KUJA ERA UNA MUJER XD.. GRACIAS POR LA CORRECCIÓN JUDAZ**_

_**SUPONGO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ RELACIÓN CON… CREO QUE ZIDANE Y LUNETH**_

_**BUENO Y ESO , NOS VEMOS Y DEJEN REVIEW, YA QUE OPINION, CONSEJOS Y CRÍTICAS SERÁN LEIDAS SIN NINGÚN PROBLEMA**_

_**DEHN**_


	4. Voces

_**DEHN… bueno he vuelto mis disculpas por el gran retraso pero, he comenzado un nuevo semestre de universidad y me ha costado llegar a una idea… en fin esta idea se basa mas que nada un video en Youtube y creo que esta in imágenes en Devianart, en fin de nuevo pido disculpas por no actualizar, este capitulo es extremadamente corte, pero espero que les guste:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LO NO VISTO EN DISSIDIA<strong>_

_**VOCES**_

La acogedora casa de los guerreros de Cosmos posee una cocina que conecta el gran comedor a un lado y la "sala de limpieza" al otro, junto al gran comedor a unos metros esta el televisor junto con algunos sofás para la relajación de los héroes, junto a este "living" hay un pasillo, el cual lleva a una división en dos pasillos más, en ambos pasillo hay puertas, en el pasillo izquierdo la primera puerta tiene un número romano en medio de la zona superior de aquella puerta, este número es un "VI" y es seguida por un "VII", un "VIII", un "IX" y un "X", terminando el pasillo con un puerta de color blanca que dice "baño". En el otro pasillo la primera puerta tiene un "V", y las puertas siguientes tienen un "IV", "III", "II" y un "I", terminando, igualmente, con un "baño" como letrero en la última puerta.

_**Sábado 11:19 am, pasillo de las habitaciones (del I-V)**_

Rutina de cada sábado era que un miembro del grupo tenia que entregar la ropa ya lavada y planchada a sus respectivas habitación, esta persona era elegida en un orden del 1-10, con la excepción de del número 9, Zidane tenía prohibido tocar la ropa de los demás, en especial la de Terra sino él sería castigado por el Guerrero de la luz por romper una de sus grandes reglas. En esta semana le toco el turno a la joven maga de entregar la ropa, ya le entrego a Bartz y a Cecil, seguía Luneth, pero lamentablemente no pudo cumplir con su labor.

-_bien…. Ahora sigue Luneth –_pensó la joven, mientras se dirigía directamente a la habitación con el número "III" en su puerta

Terra se detuvo antes de golpear la puerta, dejando el cesto de ropa recién planchada en el suelo y preparándose para golpear hasta que oyó voces al otro lado de la puerta

-OK… voy a ponerla Luneth –dijo la extraña voz

-_¿Zidane? –_La joven reconoció la voz de inmediato -_ ¿Qué hace él en la habitación del caballero cebolla?... ¿¡Y a que se refiere con "ponerla"!_

-¡No Zidane!... ¡es muy grande, no va a caber! –se oyó otra voz, la cual correspondía a Luneth, con un tono de suplica

-_¡¿QUÉ? –_Terra quedó impactada al oír esas palabras con ese tono de parte de mejor amigo –Ellos no estarán…

-Je, HARÉ que entre –dijo Zidane con un tono de confianza

-_OH, por dios ellos están…_

-Por favor… con cuidado –dijo Luneth

Terra impactada se cayó al piso no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando… su mejor amigo y Zidane, el cual no perdía la oportunidad de darle un cumplido a ella. Terra oyó unos ruidos y los quejidos de Zidane, parecía que estaba haciendo fuerza, sin embargo no escucho ningún ruido de parte de Luneth. Luego de un rato e silencio incómodo de unos segundos fue roto por el ladrón.

-Oh-oh

-¿qué ocurre? –dijo el más joven

-se atoró…

-¿Eh?, ¡¿CÓMO QUE SE ATORO? –gritó Luneth

-quiero decir, que no puedo sacarlo…. Está muy estrecho –dijo Zidane

Terra no sabía si entrar y ayudar o salir corriendo, pero ninguna de esas 2 opciones podían quitar la sangre que corría saliendo de su nariz, no podía evitar de pensar en los 2 jóvenes en esa extraña situación.

-Oh genial… ve por el lubricante en el velador –dijo Luneth molesto

Terra ya estaba que se desmayaba

-…. Luneth…. ¿Porqué tienes lubricante en tu pieza? –pregunto el ladrón

_-ahora que lo dices…_

-Pensé que esto iba a pasar eventualmente –dijo Luneth

Terra estaba perdiendo la visión y en cualquier momento iba a colapsar.

-Wow… es algo espesó –dijo Zidane

Un flujo de sangre salto del pasillo, se oyó otros ruidos raros y se escuchando un sonido como si un tapón sale de una bañera

-Wow, eso sí que estaba estrecho –dijo Zidane

-Te dije que iba a estarlo –se quejó Luneth

La puerta se abrió y los chicos dijeron a coro:

-¡FINALEMENTE, LOGRAMOS ABRIR ESA MALDITA PUERTA!

De repente Luneth mira a un lado y coloca una cara de asombro

-¡ZIDANE! Llama a Wol, Terra debe tener una herida está sangrando… ¡Y MUCHO!

_-puedo… morir…. En…. Paz –_fue lo único que logró pensar en su mente…

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Y bien? Espero que haya sido de su agradó… y obviamente no era un yaoi…. Pero bueno la gente que lee fan fic entiende la idea de este tipo de ONE-SHOT pero ahora me vino una idea que he estado pensando pero primero tenia que hacer uno con Zidane y Luneth. El siguiente capitulo será algo mas bien…. De todos, y cuando me refiero a todos …. Es a TODOS en fin nos vemos el siguiente capitulo<strong>_

_**SE DESPIDO**_

_**DEHN**_


End file.
